Sins Against Nature
by LuvinChelleCity
Summary: Kennett Week - Dark Kennett/Badass Kennett Bonnie is finally overtaken by Expression and Kol must bring her back. Slight au: Kol and Bonnie are alive and Bonnie is still using Expression.


title: Sins Against Nature

fandom: the Vampire Diaries

pairing: Kennett

summary: Bonnie is finally overtaken by Expression and Kol must bring her back.

warnings: season four and five

a/n: A little something for Kennett week

* * *

Her hands ran through her hair, fingers stopping to massage her temples in a vain attempt to end the harsh admonitions of the witches.

Still in her olive spring dress, she sank to her knees and whimpered "Grams, help me." She felt so weak. Her tear-streaked face shook back and forth, "Someone please help me."

Nothing. They're abandoning her.

Bonnie raised her head and glared, rising from the ground she yelled, "_I am done_."

Her hair thrashed about, and trees creaked from the force of the winds. Flashes of lightning burst every now and then, providing as the only source of light illuminating the small pasture where she stood. Nature was daring her and she was defying it. Rising to her feet, she screamed her words again.

She has become exhausted with giving and giving and getting nothing in return but numbing agony. What good was her magic if she could not bring back the ones she's lost? Their deaths' weren't natural, it wasn't fair. Losing her loved ones one by one in the fight against all the wickedness of the world for what?

Martyr no longer, the young witch was ready to wage war back. Bonnie stood firm and let her rage and anguish drive her.

* * *

Kol's greatest regret is not being there when tragedy finally bore its heavy toll on Bonnie despite her strength in face of loss. She saw Silas slit her father's throat right before her eyes and she had crumbled.

He shouldn't have left that party early, maybe he could have prevented that and know Bonnie is somewhere letting her emotions spill into her magic or into Expression to be exact.

He's knows what Expression can do directly but he's also witnessed Expression drain a witch because will may be boundless but the body is not and Kol is not yet ready to lose his heroine. And although he killed that cult in the 16th century, he has no plans on doing so to his esteemed witch.

And now here he is at the Salvatore manor with these idiots listening to their drivel plans on rescuing her. Only problem is his witch doesn't think she needs rescuing though.

He can recall the talk he had earlier with her at her house right before the End of Summer Party.

_Head high and arms crossed, she said, "I can take care of myself, Kol." _

_Ever so stubborn and bold even in her cross-legged position on her bed, books filled with incantations spread around her. Kol laughed, wandering around her room, he stopped in front of her dresser and picked up a framed picture of Elena and her. Distaste filled him, "And I do not doubt it. I merely said you're going to get yourself killed in the sake of protecting your so-called friends. Expression is not something to toy with." He can hear her rising from the bed behind him, sporting that same maddening unbendable look no doubt. He chanced a glance back, ah there it is. He put the picture down and turned to face her. _

"_And I am not playing. I have the power to protect the people I love, I can't- I won't sit back and do nothing." _

_And there's her most defining trait that determined loyalty, it was perhaps what he loved most about her. With a sigh, he approached her until they were eye level. "And I won't sit back and let you become some sacrificial victim." Those stubborn emerald eyes were challenging him and Kol could not help but show his trademark cheeky grin, "I am not the enemy, love."_

"_Trust me; you wouldn't be standing if you were." _

The small smile on Kol's face falters once Damon's voice pulls him out of his recollections.

"Can't believe that judgey little witch is going to be the one to kill us. It's kind of-"

Kol is on him in a second, his hand like a vice around Damon's throat "Ironic? Considering she's saved your lives countless times?" Kol drops him, walks over him and continues, "Just to clarify, the only reason I haven't slaughtered you all is because Bonnie would be devastated and even harder to pull her back from the darkness than she is now."

* * *

It's consuming her, she can feel it. Darkness seeped into her veins, routing its way into her and overtaking her. Incontrollable power is devouring her from the inside out and she's never felt more powerful. Her Grams had warned her that 'Expression is a manifestation of your will and you can do anything' and she can. Her willpower is strong and therefore limitless.

Her bare feet were no longer touching the ground and her eyes were drained of their green fading to a supernatural white. Bonnie was a hollow shell.


End file.
